the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Monsters at Work
| format = | based_on = | creator = Bobs Gannaway | writer = | starring = | composer = | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = | num_episodes = | list_episodes = | executive_producer = | producer = Ferrell Barron | cinematography = | editor = | runtime = | company = Disney Television Animation Pixar Animation Studios | network = | first_aired = 2020 | last_aired = | website = | image_alt = | caption = | channel = | first_run = | released = }} 'Monsters at Work' is an upcoming American animated web television series. It is a spin-off in the ''Monsters, Inc. franchise as well as a direct sequel to Monsters, Inc. (2001). It is the second Disney-animated series based on a Pixar property after Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. The series is scheduled to debut on the streaming service Disney+ in 2020. Premise Six months after the events of Monsters, Inc., the city of Monstropolis is now fueled with the sound of laughter. Tylor Tuskmon, a mechanic on the Facilities Team, dreams of working alongside his idols Mike Wazowski and James P. "Sulley" Sullivan. Cast * James P. "Sulley" Sullivan (voiced by John Goodman) - The CEO of Monsters, Inc. * Mike Wazowski (voiced by Billy Crystal) - The partner and best friend of Sulley. * Yeti (voiced by John Ratzenberger) - A monster who was previously exiled to the Himalayas. * Celia Mae (voiced by Jennifer Tilly) - The one-eyed and snake-haired girlfriend of Mike. * Roz (voiced by Bob Peterson) - The Leader of the CDA who previously was undercover as a secretary at Monsters, Inc. * Tylor Tuskmon (voiced by Ben Feldman) - A mechanic on the Monsters, Inc. Facilities Team. * Val Little (voiced by Kelly Marie Tran) - Tylor's best friend. * Fritz (voiced by Henry Winkler) - Tylor's boss. * Bernard (voiced by John Ratzenberger) - * Roze (voiced by Bob Peterson) - Roz's twin sister. * Duncan (voiced by Lucas Neff) - A plumber who takes advantage of any opportunity he can seize on. * Cutter (voiced by Alanna Ubach) - * Smitty and Needleman (voiced by Stephen Stanton) - Two Monsters, Inc. workers that operate the Door Shredder. Originally voiced in the film by the late Dan Gerson. * Millie Tuskmon (voiced by Aisha Tyler) - Tylor's mother. Production With the announcement in May 2018 of The Walt Disney Company launching their own streaming service, a series set in the Monsters, Inc. universe was in development.Disney Developing ‘Star Wars’, ‘Monsters Inc.’ TV Series For Streaming Service Further details on the series was announced in April 2019, with the series officially set to debut in 2020. John Goodman and Billy Crystal were confirmed to reprise their roles for the series alongside John Ratzenberger, Jennifer Tilly and Bob Peterson, with the new cast including Ben Feldman, Kelly Marie Tran, Henry Winkler, Lucas Neff, Alanna Ubach, Stephen Stanton and Aisha Tyler.'Monsters, Inc.' Voice Cast to Return for Disney+ Series (Exclusive) Dwarf Animation will work on the series as well, announcing that they begun work on the series in January 2019.Dwarf Animation on Facebook References External links *Monsters at Work at the Internet Movie Database Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Disney+ original programming Category:English-language television programs Category:Television series based on Disney films Category:Television series by Disney Television Animation Category:Upcoming animated television series